There is Nothing Better (Than Us)
by teasetillyoudrop
Summary: Alcohol gifts them the courage while it wakes unresolved tensions. From all sides of their off balance triangle. (NaruSasuSaku threesome, character dynamics, in bed)


An- Team 7 creates a Salad /shot

* * *

><p>Celebrating Naruto's final studies before he is hokage is the most time they've been together in years. With Naruto's training, Sasuke's research, and her medical practice they hardly have time for companionable togetherness.<p>

Food Sasuke's snagged on the way to Naruto's flat fill their bellies just as her sake loosen their tongues. Bright hair, eye-searing yellow and her eye-searing pink bob in chatter while Sasuke's black bangs swish side to side or down or back, in attentive reaction to their conversation. They sit in a triangle around Naruto's small coffee table, with Naruto and Sasuke across each other and her perpendicular. Empty and full bottles of sake scattered around them, on the wooden surface and cold floor.

She's the legendary sucker's apprentice, Naruto a demon's vessel, and Sasuke a student of a poisonous snake so it takes that much more liquid to make a dent to their rational minds.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto's cheeks are ruddy, healthy tan almost hiding the flush, "You have a boyfriend yet?"

Sasuke's cheeks are pink and striking against his ivory skin, fist once resting under his chin reaching to bop the blond on the head.

She giggles at them both, her own face and body are overly warm.

"Just curious, asshat," A peanut flies to land perfectly on Sasuke's crown, "I mean, she's not gonna be _our_ Sakura-chan anymore."

"Like she ever was." Sasuke grimaces in disgust, placing the nut on the table in between them to flick it right between Naruto's eyebrows.

Her giggles kick up a notch, into an unattractive snorting that launches Naruto into god awful guffaws as both corners of Sasuke's lips rise way too high it's creepy.

She notices it just as Naruto does, and his mouth slides to a grin. "Ne, Sasuke," it stretches more into a cheshire cat, "You have a_ boyfriend_ yet?"

She topple over, her stomach hurting from her laughter at the open mouthed, surprised embarrassment that colors Sasuke's face redder than the alcohol's sheen.

Her shaking pink fringes frame her friends' actions. Sasuke and Naruto in a one-handed pushing battle, bodies clearly swaying, oddly in tandem still, just as their arms shake. Sasuke glaring and Naruto smirking.

"Boys!" Her hands wave in front of her, tripling in digits with the movement. They, too, multiply when they pull away from each other, "I don't have anyone."

"Good!" Naruto chirps, quickly sitting to sip at his drink again, "No one's good enough for our Sakura-chan."

Sasuke's long legs fold under him, "Idiot."

Naruto pours them all a cup full of sake. She vaguely remembers him proposing a drinking game.

Alcohol gifts them the courage while it wakes unresolved tensions.

From all sides of their off balance triangle.

"How 'bout you, teme?" Naruto continues, smile this shade of predatory, full of flashing canines and hungry eyes.

"None of your business," Sasuke's attention intense in devouring heat, simmering in his dark eyes. "Dobe."

And her skin burns, fine hair all around rising to attention in the ebb and flow of energy-it isn't chakra but it is powerful and alive- that grows larger and larger when Naruto shifts toward her just as Sasuke leans closer to him. And she looks to both of them, surging forward with a disregarding toss of her sake cup.

"Hey!" Naruto protests as Sasuke frowns.

She ignores them to capture sun-kissed lips in her own. An unyielding corner stabs her the hip but his hand flails, landing on her right forearm in a band of delicious heat. She has but a moment to savor the scratchy texture of his lips against her own before they're ripped away, Naruto's pained hiss echoing her displeasure.

Her eyes open, wider than their dazed state, when Naruto's grip tightens, mouth too occupied by Sasuke.

Sasuke, who's mouth melds into Naruto's, lips dancing on their shock-stilled counterpart. Naruto's fingers dig harder in her skin, bordering painful when Sasuke fully kneels on the table, towering over the other man, mouth moving harsher and harsher until Naruto reacts.

Sakura watches them, transfixed, as the they brutally swap spit and got at each other's lips like they're trying to eat each other. Transfixed as the room gets hotter and humid and her body responds as one, or two, or all of them are moaning while the two men war with each other.

Naruto is still seated lower than Sasuke, physically placed in a subordinate position, but the shaking that takes over Sasuke's back when Naruto's mouth changes their pace, making their movements slower, deeper, less biting and more carressing...

The tremors in Sasuke's fingers, deathly pale against Naruto's sun kissed hair, so tightly closed it _must_ be painful for both of them...

It makes her body ache just as much as her heart.

The two of them break apart after seconds of Sasuke's lips, too, adopting the slower pace, still pulling at browner lips, but slower now, more savoring than devouring.

It's a wet sound, a plop that's all too obscene. And everything is oh so hot.

"Damn," Naruto breathes, lips so puffy red and it takes her a while, when his tongue swipes and smears, to realize half of it is because of blood.

Blood that Sasuke trails, with his kiss bruised lips, against Naruto's shoulder, as he tenderly, drunkenly, pecks at it with languid muscles and bones.

It hurts, quite a bit, to see how much Sasuke focuses on Naruto, his whole world the tanned shoulder in front of him and the body it's attached to. It hurts worse because of the almost, if not the same, focus Naruto has towards the man almost draped on him.

The warm hand around her arm pulls her forward when her body, her mind, is just about to retreat.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto's canines glints under the bright lights, just as much as Sasuke's lucid, pitch black eyes, "You don't get to escape."

His fever hot lips burns so passionately, waking her own need to move and brush skin on skin.

His body is tilted enough away from her to make the kiss imperfect, but so right as the tips of Sasuke's hair distractingly tickles her cheeks and under her jaw.

Still showering Naruto's shoulder with tender waves of his lips.

Naruto's lips are softer than their first kiss, tasting of copper and something Naruto and, perhaps from the depths of her imagination, Sasuke. He doesn't ravage her face, as the two men had been doing to each other, but he does draw her in, further in to them with a sweaty palm to her hip.

Her shoulder squishes, too soft in her mind, against Sasuke's tense pectoral and Naruto hisses into their kiss, breaking the contact between his and her lips. Naruto withdrawing enough for breathing room between them all, letting her cool off and see the thinly veiled emotion in Sasuke's eyes.

There is lust there, in the ruddy colors of his cheeks and the dilated state of his eyes .

But there is also possessiveness.

And jealousy.

With a dash of anger.

Directed at her, perhaps all but certainly most.

"Bastard!" A tanned fist collides with a pale shoulder, just enough to make Sasuke move back more, "You bit hard!"

"What," Sasuke scoffs, smirking so devilishly that it tightens everything located past her neck, while Naruto's fingers dig deeper in her hips, "Can't heal it, _Uzumaki_?"

The taunt has the desired effect.

Naruto launches himself on the paler man, knocking them both to the floor with a poignant thud of muscles, leaving her alone, again, on the opposite side of the table.

They wrestle, just like they once did a decade ago, except now teeth are involved as well as wandering fingers and errant jerks of groin against groin, with Naruto's hips encased in Sasuke's long, lithe thighs.

They tug and pull at each other, so familiar to her eyes to the little squabbles they used to have, but so foreign in where hands and mouths land.

And the moans.

Moans from Sasuke's mouth has her fingers snaking downward, to ease some pressure, pushing down and rubbing a little, when Sasuke's slim fingers squeeze Naruto's ass with enough force that Naruto growls. And thrusts his hips harder into the dark pants underneath him.

Hard enough to be painful.

"Fuck," They all say, in unison, in varying degrees of breathlessness.

Their panting overrides all the noise around them, even the cricket sounds that had been the background of their drunken celebration, echoing as they waited for the passion to lessen again. To take away the savageness and pain it would ensue.

"Bedroom," Sakura thanks her lucky stars it comes out confident and not with the trepidation hammering her heart, "Let's move to the bedroom."

Both lust riddled eyes stare at her, blankly for a second before two sets of hands grab her, one around her shoulders, and one around her hips. They sandwich her between them as all three of them march towards the bedroom.

That is suspiciously clean of clutter, with a bed cleanly put together more than usual.

She vaguely remembers Naruto sitting, relaxed in his livingroom, as if in waiting when they barge in laden with gifts of intoxication and junk food.

There's a brief spike of chakra from both sides of her, both arms quickly sliding down to brace under her bottom and lower on her back and then she's sailing straight for the bed with an indignant scream.

She blames the alcohol for her inability to land gracefully, instead landing harshly on the bed with her face buried in cold sheet, legs akimbo and arms splayed. Anger on the tip of her tongue, she turns to give them a piece of her mind, for throwing her.

Until she sees Sasuke's long fingers grasp his own shirt, tugging it over his pale chest, while he approaches the bed and Naruto watches. His knees touch the bed just as Sakura rights herself, legs incriminatingly wide open.

She feels herself backing up a little when he starts crawling toward her. Heart thudding wildly in her chest and mouth drying with an equal mix of attraction and fear.

Until her eyes rise from looking at his knees moving slowly on the bed, to his beautiful face.

Even among the lust broadcasting from his eyes, the tilt of his lips and eyebrows show nothing but mocking challenge and almost contempt. He crawls to her with those emotions unwavering on his face, no doubt daring her to leave, perhaps even trying to push her to leave.

It angers her enough to bend forward, to grasp a handful of those silky black sheets of hair, adding enough force and chakra to make it sting, so that she could crash her lips to his. His lips don't open to her while she licks the seams nor when she nips, harsher than with Naruto, at his bottom lips. And it doesn't when she pushes at it harder mimicking the way he'd moved against Naruto, until she twists her hand more and he gasps with the pain, finally opening to her.

Sakura plunges her tongue into that space, chasing down Naruto's taste and Sasuke's groan as she maps the inside of his mouth and the slopes of his teeth.

Sasuke moves enough for his tongue to lightly brush on her moving one, lips barely undulating against hers.

Only enough to be a show.

An erotic play for the other man in the room.

She almost leans her head back for some air, hand cramping from her tight grip. Instead, Sasuke's lips and body surges forward with a groan, that she swallows on accident with the breath she takes as she tilts back in surprise.

And the kiss switches from her control to his.

His mouth becomes like an inferno blazing a trail on her lips and, when it gets too intense that her hands start pushing him a little back, move to her arched neck. Where she first feels a smirk before those damnable lips continue their work, unraveling her.

Her world zeroes in on their point of contact, body arching to get her front closer to him and, when her body doesn't brush anything because her breasts are much too small, her squinting eyes open to look down at him.

And her voice catches, watching Naruto bite and lick at the expanse of fair skin, perfectly in tandem to the sensations on her neck, making it feel like Naruto's movements are on her through their pale partner.

His blue eyes flash up at her, perhaps feeling her intense stare, just as he reaches the dip near Sasuke's tailbone, near the center of his lower back. He pulls back, just a little, to show her a pleased smile, eyes all man and making her tight and wet, when his tongue touches that dip and travels from bottom up, following the valley of Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke's lips twitch violently on her shoulder, breathing stuttering, inhaling and exhaling like he's painfully panicking. Like he's having trouble drawing air into his lungs as Naruto slowly traverses his back, licking like a piece of ice cream to be savored.

His head only twisting away from its central direction when it curves to land on Sasuke's neck, sucking where the curse mark used to be.

Sasuke moans on her shoulder, forehead now resting right on the bone of her shoulder. Her own pinkish hands like claws on his bone-white skin.

"Move, asshole," Naruto breathes into Sasuke's shoulder near her fingers, which makes him shudder and Sakura shake.

"Make me, idiot." The insult is weak, and Sakura thinks it's because of his sex-addled brain and would laugh herself if Naruto's eyes didn't glint.

And Sasuke collapses on her with a cry, all hard muscle between her legs while Naruto takes his spot on her lips.

They spend moments, eternity, in that position, her and Naruto grinding against the flesh between them. Getting hornier, hungrier, as they listen and feel Sasuke groan, moan, gasp and tremble with every movement Naruto does behind him and Sakura does in front.

"Off," Sakura pants because there are two solid masses on her, delicious but crushing her into the bed, especially when they both grind down. Like none of them are made of muscle and bone, very much breakable.

Naruto whines like he's not twenty four and larger than both of his team mates, while Sasuke tsks like a petulant child. But they both rise and give her space.

To peal off her too tight clothes, underwear especially clinging to her with anticipation.

Contrasting eyes watch her, one in curiosity the other in heat. Dark and light and heavy with intent.

"Well?" Her eyebrows raise in question when they just keep on staring while she kicks off her underwear, wishing she'd kicked it at one of them as soon as she notices their eyes follow the trajectory.

Sasuke's eyes roll as he calmly, slides his pants down and Naruto, eyes wide, rips his own clothes off after his fumbling fingers gets him nowhere near naked.

She has but a moment to think that they, _all three of them_, might be too inebriated to _this _when her clit tingles and their raging erections bounce to attention, once both of the men are standing straight and staring at each other, eyes pointedly on the other's face only.

She can feel the spark between them as their stare drags on, morphing into something else when their gazes start shift, carefully, slowly, downward. They twitch, almost in tandem, and she aches, making her shift a little with discomfort.

Both their attention, so so heavy, snap to her and, in a blink, Naruto fills her vision.

Blue eyes so crystaline bright, darkened but shining like sapphires as his head bends down to kiss her clavicle. Naruto's lips trail to her left nipple, circling it with his scorching tongue just as his fingers twirl the right. He suckles and pets, lightly biting but too much for her to take so she winces and bops him on the head. He looks up at her and grins, like a devil with bright blond hair, as he lightly nips one point while he pinches the other, before he travels lower.

Sakura twists to see Sasuke sitting near, hand moving back and forth on a tanned thigh in her periphery. Hand forming a claw once in a while to leave red welts that he soothes with the same petting movement.

Her attention returns to Naruto, caramel lips wonderfully touching her pastel skin as he kisses the middle of her belly, nibbling a little on the skin around her belly button, travelling lower and lower until he hits a thin patch of pink hair.

Naruto stops and backs off a little, head so close to her, looking with an innocent expression but wicked eyes. His eyes flick downward and stay, watching her with rapt attention and it sets off a tick on Sakura's forehead, enough for her fingers to reach down and shove him to _her_.

To which she hears an amused chuckle from a distance.

Naruto's fingers pinch her, right where her hip curves, and her knees almost reacts by closing in punishment.

Almost because he licks, one fluid movement, tongue flat like a cat. Broad stroke that does make her thighs close around his head, keeping him steady even though she can feel the smile on her because of her reaction.

Naruto licks and dips and tongues her clit to the point that her vision whites out around the edges, until he groans into her and there's sounds of movements slick with fluids come from somewhere past their connection.

Sakura has just enough energy to twist herself a little to the side, contorting because Naruto doesn't let her go, to see something that turns her on so much it pushes her to the edge.

Sasuke in between Naruto's legs, almost lying down on the bed, with his pale lips sucking and swallowing, while his fingers tug at Naruto's engorged flesh. Dark eyes closed shut and cheeks so red even while he sucked, and so much need roiling off of him.

She comes watching his pale arm pull Naruto's legs wider and lower so that it takes less movement on his part to engulf Naruto's whole length in his mouth.

Naruto spears with his tongue in rhythm with the squishing noises Sasuke makes, the sounds so loud that she could still see what's happening underneath her closed eyelids and orgasm-slowed thoughts.

The blond comes with such abandon that he bites her thigh to stop from screaming. The pain wakes her from euphoria, so that she could watch Sasuke milking Naruto with so much enthusiasm, throat bobbing almost as much as his head.

Naruto shudders when Sasuke lets go, with a loud pop, rising away from her to turn and lie down on his back. His chest flutters with each deep breath and he exudes so much happiness, until Sasuke's muscled thighs cage his face, once again towering over his rival.

"Suck," Sasuke says, lips so red, so ravaged and beautiful looking that she wonders if they could just suck each other off while she watches. His pale fingers circle his turgid length, pumping in a leisurely pace while it leaks, watching Naruto's face, and his face only.

"Fuck you," Naruto growls beneath the other man, but pushes Sasuke's ass closer anyway while Sasuke's grip directs his dick to Naruto's mouth.

"I sucked you," Sasuke drags the head around Naruto's plump lips, painting it in precome while his eyes light with deep, deep lust.

"And you liked it," Naruto grins, cheekly, at him while he licks the tip

"Yes, now suck," Sasuke frowns, but his eyes are joyful, almost sparking in crazed desire.

"Make me, _Uchiha_," Naruto hails kisses on the head, light and unfulfilling over and over, until a quick tug at his hair has him gasping in pain and swallowing the hard organ whole.

He chokes a little, pulling at Sasuke's hip and denting his skin, forward not away. His throat bobs a couple of times, eyes fluttering but watching Sasuke every time they open, until his hand lessens its pressure on Sasuke's skin and Sasuke pulls back, panting and shaking.

Naruto takes a few breaths before Sasuke's hips are snapping back and forth, shallower than the first thrust, eyes carefully watching the blond's lips and eyes. Rapt attention on his flesh disappearing in a mouth quieted by the stiff pole.

Naruto's hand flings out, in her direction and Sakura feels embarrassed, with her hand sticky and stimulating herself while she watches.

He gestures, a finger, two, three thrusting upward and downward and, again, she colors when she thinks he might be asking her to ride his fingers.

But after a couple of seconds of Sasuke gyrating on top of him, his lips still wrapped around Sasuke's cock, Naruto changes the gesture to have his fingers rubbing against each other first then pointing to the general direction of the end table behind her.

_Lotion_, her mind supplies, when Sasuke moans, loud, hips snapping faster and deeper.

She scrambles to slam drawers open until she finds lube, _half used lube gross Naruto_, in the bottom most drawer and she swallows the eagerness when she drizzles a copious amount of the viscous fluid on Naruto's waiting fingers.

Sasuke stills when Naruto's hand disappears behind his ass, body stiffening and dick flagging just a tad.

"Sasuke," Naruto moans, mouth staying open and showing something in his eyes that makes Sasuke groan and bend down, over Naruto, mirroring their previous position.

Pale hips piston back and forth into Naruto's welcoming mouth, just as she knows he's impaling himself on Naruto's slicked fingers and she has an idea when she glances down, at Naruto's erection, standing in attention and ignored.

She could follow them, taste and feel something completely foreign to her, but hearing the desperation, the abandon in Sasuke's voice with every thrust overrides the green haze. Has her covering Naruto's length with liquid and pumping it a couple of times before confidently calling, "Naruto."

His three fingers stop moving, pulling a groan from the dark haired man. "Move back, Sasuke," Naruto says, voice sinfully hoarse, against the side of Sasuke's length.

Sakura watches the battle of wills, gazes locked even though Sasuke's thighs quiver with anticipation and Naruto's fingers flick on it leaving an incriminatingly wet trail. Sasuke rises when Naruto looks away and releases the thigh he'd been petting, turning so he'd be looking at Naruto's feet instead of his face.

Briefly her eyes meet his, lust blown eyes so wide she blushes, which also makes him flush, darker than he already is, and scowl at her.

He moves, brushing against Sakura's knee, until his kneeling position has him a just little farther down over Naruto's hips, in perfect alignment to the cock jutting straight up and waiting.

Her position is too close to see what their doing, but both of their hands, pale from the front and bronze from the back, disappear under Sasuke as he slowly shift downward.

Time feels slow when all of them are paying attention to Sasuke's measured movement and the way his breath pauses once in a while. The only hurried moves being their hands leaving their place, a tanned grip going on a bony hip and a pale hand lightly tugging at his red turgid length.

He's almost all the way down, almost sitting on Naruto's lap when it snaps forward, seating him in one go.

Without warning.

Causing both men to cry out, Naruto with a groan and Sasuke with a sharp keen as he bends forward, falling on his shaking arm.

"M-moron!" Sasuke pants, twisting to glare at the man below him.

Naruto grins, just predatorily grins, pulling back slowly and snapping upward again.

And it makes Sasuke's breathing catch, head bowing down close to his chest. It hitches and stutters as Naruto repeats the up and down motion a couple more times, fast going up and slow going down, before his hips stills back on the bed.

"Move, bastard," Naruto's hand slaps nonchalantly at a flushed globe of flesh. "Ride me good."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah you are," Naruto slaps the cheek, making it flush crimson and Sasuke twitch with a loud whimper. His hips thrusts once to emphasize, or as a reward for the erotic sound. "Now move, or I will."

Sasuke does something, drawing out a groan from Naruto, and then he's moving. Furious up and down, creating loud slapping noises of flesh on flesh, gyrating his hips in a circle whenever he starts losing rhythm.

"Move your laz-"

And Naruto does, meeting a downward thrust with a snarl. Over and over, crotch slamming against Sasuke's ass, hand grasping Sasuke's hip pulling and pushing, slapping sounds only just overtaking Sasuke's deep draws of breath.

Sakura rises from her sitting position to grab black bangs away from Sasuke's face, watching as he bites his lips, almost breaking skin, to hold back noises while his eyes are closed in concentration. He bites harder with each meeting of flesh, each obscene smack, and this close she could hear the short whines coming from his throat, cut off by his closed mouth.

She pulls at the hair in her fist the next time he lowers himself on Naruto, and he does whimper then, lips so wrecked she kisses it lightly, contrasting with hers and Naruto's harsh movements.

She swallows the following sounds he makes, his warm, wet palm grasping her arm as if grounding himself. They break apart when Naruto shifts, dragging Sasuke back to himself with a bronze arm across the milky white, heaving chest in front of him. Tanned legs cross underneath the pale quivering pair. Hips undulate once, drawing a gasp from Sasuke just as he arches, head now resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice draws her away from watching Sasuke's chest flutter, having difficulty drawing breath and the way his erection bounces and leaves smears of come on his beautiful abdominals. "Ride him."

She doesn't hesitate, not with how Naruto's brown fingers hold Sasuke steady, bulbous head still not as dark as his fingers, while Sasuke's arm hooks around Naruto's neck.

The two men kiss, slow and languid, so tender and perfect, it makes her tighten on Sasuke just as his length enters her.

A painful burn, he's bigger than her toys, but she's slick with watching them and the passion they go at each other and she tightens even more when he makes a sound into Naruto's mouth once he's seated all the way into her heat.

The two men continue kissing while she experiments with a couple of thrusts, her arms on Sasuke's shoulders, to hold her up.

It's perfect, having them like this. All three of them incoherent in lust, especially when Naruto's fingers glide feather light on her sides, almost tickling her but it just makes her twitch, nipples like pebbles and almost painfully full underneath.

Naruto pulls away from Sasuke's eager mouth, laying affectionate kisses on a white shoulder and her clutching fingers, "You guys are so beautiful."

Sasuke twitches in her, drawing a gasp and a hard grind down from her.

She lays kisses on Sasuke's chest, right above his heart, while Naruto does the same on his shoulder blades before they both start moving.

Meeting Sasuke's skin at the same time, in torturously slow thrusts.

Frustrated noises come from Sasuke's mouth, jumbling with beginnings of their names and cries of _faster, harder_. But both her and Naruto stay on their slow, undulating action, driving him crazy, crazier, especially when his rougher fingers splay on a pectoral, while she drags her nails against the other side, over the hardened nipple.

They continue until tears form on the corner of his eyes, which she kisses away while Naruto nuzzles at his neck.

She starts the fast thrusting when his fingers form a claw on her side, creating crescents of blood with how deep he digs his fingernails. Naruto follows without a word, hand between her and Sasuke, on Sasuke's lower abs. Holding the other man or helping her out, by brushing against her clit every once in a while with her down thrusts.

Harsh breaths, hers faster than their tandem inhales and exhales, sound louder than their violently slapping skin and hearts racing loud like snare drums. They meet skin on skin, groans and moans mingling and mixing until Sasuke comes with a harsh cry, hand buried deep in Naruto's hair, and she follows soon after warmth floods her, screaming his name and tingling all over. They're both stiff in orgasm for a second and a blink, trying to draw air, before she pushes herself off of them, landing in front of their tangled limbs with legs inappropriately open.

She gives no fuck, watching Sasuke's cock glisten in the light and body soften, waving and undulating while Naruto still pistons underneath him.

The moon and sun in a forbidden dance, finally together and unrestrained.

So achingly beautiful, the shuddering pants and trembling skin, and Naruto's arm cradling Sasuke's chest. Brown on white, on dark and light.

Sasuke's toned down whimpers with every drive up of Naruto's cock, just audible enough to stir her from her position, watching their faces instead of their bodies. They dance, gentler than their usual passion, but that much more achingly gorgeous in meaning and passion. Skin rubbing everywhere, trying to melt together.

"Come for me," Sasuke mouths into Naruto's cheek, still recovering from orgasmic bliss but moving nonetheless. Naruto shakes his head in the negative until Sasuke says, "_Usuratonkachi_," under his breath, licking one of the whisker marks.

And Naruto comes, head shoved into the crook between Sasuke's shoulders and neck, mumbling something that makes Sasuke's flagging prick twitches and leaks in response. Sasuke's hips gyrating all the while,_ milking him loving him_, Sakura's mind supplies.

So perfectly wrapped into each other, bodies, and minds, and souls.

They list to the side, falling together, falling apart with an obscene plop.

"God," escapes from her lips, seeing the satisfied tilt of Sasuke's lips, smoothed down eyebrows and relaxed expression. Naruto's warm, happy laugh, hidden behind their pale team mate's body.

"Damn," Naruto chuckles, still obscured from her vision. But she can feel the pleased aura around him, around them all, instead of the shame of drunken sex.

None of them were drunk enough to shift blame, nor want to.

Sakura should be slightly disgusted, the room smells of sex and sweat, musk and come. Instead, she rejoices in the echoing of their rapid exhales and inhales, totally sober in an act they've never thought of starting. All their issues seem so far away in the face of what they can, _will_, have now that one wall is knocked away.

"Hn," Sasuke intones, burying his face in the sheet. Like a cat, marking and scenting.

"By the way, Sakura-chan," Naruto's thick fingers play on the curve of Sasuke's side, making the skin there twitch, as he sits up, "The moon makes the tides on earth wane and surge."

His eyebrows waggle, suggestively and frustratingly attractive.

Sasuke snorts without seeing the lecherous expression, and Naruto bites him, hard, on the slope of his snow white shoulder. Hard enough that when his tan lips move away, his teeth leave deep, muscle bleeding indentations that would mark for days, maybe the whole week.

Sasuke doesn't make a sound, looks slightly annoyed but, obviously she thinks, his eyes shine very much with happiness and love. All aimed at the man laving his bruised shoulder with teasingly slow licks.

"And the moon always orbits around the earth, and the sun always shines on them both," He leers, chin resting on Sasuke's arm.

And Sakura loves and loves. Content and smiling.

* * *

><p>Happiness is Sasuke keeping Naruto as far as he could away from her by always, always being in between them on the bed, a pale bony hip cushioned, almost aggressively, against her own.<p>

Happiness is Naruto snorting as he tugs their pale bastard against himself, pulling a muscular arm around himself and latching his own around a pale back, dark and light fitting like a puzzle piece of skin and flesh, so that his legs wind around lither ones to rub against her own.

Hapiness is Sasuke's disapproving grunt, but relaxing nonetheless against the warm tan chest in front of him while her arm rests in the small dip between their two bodies.

Happiness is waking up with her breasts up against unyeilding shoulder blades, spooning Sasuke with Naruto's distant snoring, halfway off the bed.

Happiness is watching them struggle to wake, Sasuke kneeling and bent in half, head shoved back on the bed, while Naruto's cheek rests on Sasuke's bowed back, blue eyes bleary and frowning at her too-ready-for-the-day state.

Happiness is Sai dropping by Naruto's bedroom window unannounced under the unforgiving morning light, unsurprised of the two naked men on the bed and her presence, and his mocking voice calling _dickless, dickhead,_ and _ugly_.

Happiness is Naruto grunting as Sasuke perfectly throws a pillow, dozing but still skillfully perfect.

Happiness is them, this obtuse triangle of love and passion, jealousy and possessiveness. Together in bliss and frustration, like a tripod holding each other up, but unequal in each point. There is no denying where love, romantic love, lies in each of them. But there's no reason dwell on it, when they love each other one way or another, can't think of sharing the others with anyone else. And the sun, the bright, warm sun, keeps them united, healthy and living and unwaveringly supporting.


End file.
